Grimlock vs Tigressa
by Tigressa101
Summary: A creature's territory is its prized possession and Grimlock doesn't like anybody stepping on his trophy.


Both roared at each other as their tails rattled furiously. Apparently, they found the other threatening their leadership and both seemed defiant to back down from the dominance challenge.

The tiger-dragon grew unsettled by neither of them making their first move. She was on all fours but brought one of her servos to scrape the the grassland like a bull when its ready to charge.

Grimlock replied by stomping the ground as a warning but knew the tiger-dragon wasn't listening. His optics narrowed while the equal sized opponent began to circle him. Not wanting her to get the upper hand, he followed suit and both kept eye contact as they maneuvered carefully around.

Tigressa's spine spikes twitched as she stared into the impatient optics of the Dinobot King. In all honesty, she admitted that she never intended to start a fight and was only passing through with her younger siblings (Phantasmos and Eclipse), but the Dinobot felt endangered so he provoked her and she answered his request to fight.

Who was she to deny a worthy adversary a demand he so craved to compete in?

The T-Rex-like Cybertronian bellowed one last time before making his move. He snapped his jaws against her arm which rewarded him with a mouthful of daggers grazing across his snout.

Immediately, Tigressa shook the deranged mech off and slammed into him with enough brute force to slide his form a couple hundred feet.

Grimlock retaliated quickly and latched his teeth into the tiger-dragon's waist. He heard the femme snarl and hiss in pain as he tore the circuitry from within out, leaving a massive hole emitting sparks rapidly.

To his surprise, the monster femme recovered fast and sunk her dentas into his neck. He felt himself being dragged over the field with the gnawing fangs ripping into sensitive wiring and a clawed hand grasping his face.

Energon began to leak from both his neck cables and his face plates as Tigressa swung the Dinobot to her side and chucked him finally onto the cold grass.

The Dinobot King growled as he slowly emerged from his former position. Before he could return the tiger-dragon's actions in his own way, however, a smaller femme jumped in front of him and roared at his opponent. The act sounded more like a sparkling trying to imitate its sire, but apparently, it was enough to get both challengers' attention.

She looked similar to his oppressor but she was dark and light blue with no stripes and hinted white armor. She was cat-like with what humans called pigtails on her helm. It was cute seeing the little femme trying to negotiate with the massive one despite the major size difference between the two.

Grimlock studied both and listened as Tigressa bellowed at the femme while motioning to him with her own head. The little one only shook hers and used her talons to swipe at the dirt. Although he couldn't understand the two, he knew the smaller one was telling her to back down regardless of her sister's continued rant against her.

Finally, the tiger-dragon merely blew steam from her nostril plating, bowed in respect, and left with a slight limp in her right arm as she returned to moving on all fours.

The cat femme walked up to him as the brute left to meet a tiny black and blue striped dragon with an anteater-like nose (a Precursor Robot to be exact). She sat on the ground in front of the puzzled Dinobot curiously and waited to see how he would react.

Grimlock hesitated to oblige the youngling, but he ignored what his conscience was yelling and met face to face with the cat. He peered into the crystal blue optics and felt a warm feeling wash over him. For once, he smiled and bowed to the little femme which earned him a purr from the latter.

The cat brushed up under his jaw and to his amazement, placed a kiss on the tip of his snout. She then let a reassuring mew and trotted back to her awaiting brother and sister, who lowered herself to let both younglings climb onto her back.

The little femme waved back to the stunned Dinobot King as Tigressa began to extend her wings and take flight.

Grimlock returned the gesture with his tiny arm and roared in approval. He immediately heard the tiger-dragon reply with a similar sound.


End file.
